


Waiting

by SecondSilk



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: house100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For House100's phone call challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

If Chase were honest with himself (he's never as honest with himself as he is with others; part of him feels he doesn't deserve the truth, and another part feels he deserves respite from it)

he would have told himself he was suspicious (despite the fact that he had always had trouble suspecting people, and even House cannot do so much in a limited period of time)

because he knew that his father (who was a gruff and distant old man, who had made a phone call)

never hugged him back.

He had been waiting for a phone to ring.


End file.
